


dear dad

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Go watch Friday Night Lights you cowards, Julie Taylor is the worst but she's not really in this except mentioned, Letters, Matt Saracen Deserves the World, Matt Saracen is a bean, Sad, Sad Matt Saracen, This is trash, Wow nobody will read this but Maddie, thanks maddie, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: dear dad,i know you’re gone and all. i know that you’re not coming home, if you even considered this place home.this is stupid. never mind.
Relationships: Matt Saracen & Henry Saracen, Matt Saracen & Lorraine Saracen, Matt Saracen/Julie Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	dear dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> I'm back with another Friday Night Lights fanfic nobody will read!!
> 
> ALSO, I haven't watched this in a while so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> I don't own the characters. As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> Love y'all

**dear dad,**

**i know you’re gone and all. i know that you’re not coming home, if you even considered this place home.**

**this is stupid. never mind.**

* * *

**dear dad,**

**grandma’s getting worse and i have to deal with it all on my own. mom tried to be here but i think she’s just done with me, too. why does everyone always leave?**

* * *

**dear dad,**

**seriously, screw you. screw you, dad. screw you for being a hero to the country but never coming home to see your own son.**

* * *

**dear dad,**

**sorry. i’m sorry, i know you were being brave. going to war was brave. you saved so many peoples’ lives. i guess i’m just jealous that you aren’t here to save mine.**

* * *

**dear dad,**

**i can’t. i can’t do this anymore, it’s too much, why does everyone always leave? why did you leave? i** **_asked_ ** **you to stay.**

* * *

**dad-**

**i guess i’m still mad because i grew up ten times faster than i needed to, lost so many people at such a young age. and i still have no confidence or social skills and i’ll never be as brave as you. i know that. i should have been better.**

* * *

**dad-**

**i’m getting married tomorrow. to that girl, julie taylor? remember her?**

**yeah. i know you don’t read these. cause you’re dead, and all.**

**i do miss you. i wish you could see me get married. i wish i didn’t know my guest list for the wedding was going to be so small.**

**everyone always leaves me, dad.**

**i’m hoping this marriage will prove that wrong.**

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
